


The Lengths a Man Goes...

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Jealousy, Misogyny, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Reinhard wanted you to marry him.
Relationships: Reinhard van Astrea/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The Lengths a Man Goes...

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Ok so.. s/o is a noble woman about to get married to a royal knight but Reinhard kidnaps and rapes (while overstimulating and choking) the s/o. A couple of days later, plans change with the wedding and you end up being forced to marry Reinhard instead of the knight.
> 
> Remember to check out my twitter, @GentleRemember, for sneak peaks of upcoming fics, announcements, when I open requests, and more!

Trigger Warning: Non con, forced marriage, jealousy, false conceptions of virginity, misogyny against virgins, fingering

“Mistress,” your maid called, “you have a visitor.” 

You looked up from the book you were reading and blinked with surprise at the sight of your friend, Reinhard van Astrea. “Oh,” you said, “I wasn’t expecting you until-”

“After the wedding, I know.” He made his way into the room and seated himself on your loveseat, crossing his legs and leaning back in a way that told you he was annoyed. “When were you going to tell me?”

Your cheeks flushed. “I thought it would be better if you didn’t.” 

He made a disgruntled noise. “Alright then.” He sighed and then uncrossed his legs, leaning forward towards you. “I want to celebrate with you. We’ve known each other for a long time, let me part of this, too.” 

Nervously you shifted in your seat. “The wedding is tomorrow.” 

“I know. Come to my place tonight.“ He smiled, shoulders relaxing as he settled back into his usual composure. "Promise it will be worth your time.” 

Relived, you smiled, “Okay.” 

Naive and foolish, you prepared a carriage and cute gown and snuck out to Reinhard’s home that night. You thought you’d be met with a small party, some flutes of sparkling cider, and maybe even a gift or two. What you hadn’t expected was an empty mansion or Reinhard leading you to his bedroom, or him locking the doors behind him, corralling you onto the bed. 

He tried to keep his face blank as he stared down at you, but those blue eyes of his gave everything away: he wanted you. Reinhard didn’t say a word, gently tearing into your gown until you were left in nothing but your underwear and garters, shaking from the cold on his bed as he loomed over you like a predator. “I’ll do my best not to hurt you,” he murmured, “but you need to behave.” 

“Reinhard,” you whimpered. 

He shushed you and began to rub your clothed slits. “Your parents are traditional, just like your fiance’s. If you’re not a virgin, they won’t let you marry anymore, not to anyone except for the person who stole your womanhood.” His fingers dipped into your cunt, relishing the sensation of your velvety lips already damp for him. “You’re going to be a lovely bride,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss your cheek, “my lovely bride.” 

“Why are you doing this?” You tried to push him off you, but Reinhard was bigger and heavier. 

“Because,” he kissed your cheek again, “I want you to belong to me and me only.” Those probing fingers pushed deeper inside you, circling the gummy opening of your womanhood. Slowly his eyes became half-lidded as a smile stretched across his face. "Don’t you want to be mine? All I have to do is break your hymen and show your family the bloody sheets. Then we can be together forever." 

"But my fiance-” you protests turned into a shriek as Reinhard finally entered you, pushing those slender fingers deep into your core. The sensation was foreign and strange. You grabbed onto his arm for purchase, to stop him, maybe both.

But Reinhard just kissed your cheek again and promised, “This will all be over soon, and then, we’ll be together forever.”


End file.
